This is the Last Time
by bakoffbelzedysmine
Summary: This takes place in New Moon when Edward leads Bella into the woods only to tell her this would be the last time they would ever see each other. Or would it be? The rest follows. Make sure to read all chapters. They're short, but I update often.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Edward, Bella, or anything Stephenie Meyer related. I wish I did, but I do not. :)**

**A/N: This is my first fan fic, so go easy guys! I really enjoyed writing this though, and already have a 2nd chapter in the workings, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and I'll post it soon.**

"This is the last time you'll ever see me, Bella."

Edward said this in such a nonchalant manner that I wanted to crawl up somewhere and die. How could he do this to me? He knew I was absolutely nothing without him. Edward was the only reason I had to live. He was my life preserver, my world. Didn't he see this through the child-like way I always seemed to cling to his side, to grasp his hand when I could no longer grasp life itself? This was absolutely ridiculous! It could not be happening!

The rest was a blur of intense emotion. I began hyperventilating, my breathe surpassing anything else he might have said. But in thinking of this, I realized time was passing, and our little conversation was coming to an abrupt end. I literally was to speak then or forever hold my peace. So, I slowed my breath. Well, actually I didn't breathe at all, and the words that came out of my mouth were as follows,

"I am going with you, Edward. If you need to leave, who cares? But I am _not_ staying anywhere without you. You're family will accept me, they already have."

This is where I had to take my first slow and steady breath. It wasn't easy, but I was sustaining my composure, or at least it felt like it.

"Don't pull this crap about how you don't love me anymore or something because I know it's just not true! It can't be! Why else would you want to leave me? And I know, somewhere deep down in your _soul_, Edward, you are every bit aware as I am that you don't stand a chance in leaving me here. You _know_ how much pain I'd be in! The reason you couldn't just speed away in the night leaving poor, poor Bella to fend for herself, it's your love for me, your desire to make me feel better in the worst of situations. But you can't leave me, I'll die. I swear to you Edward, I'll die."

He stared without expression into my very being with absolutely no emotion. For a moment in time, I thought I had lost the battle. But then he said the unthinkable, something that would only happen in my very wildest dreams.

"Alright, Bella, you can come with us, but please, I ask just one thing of you. Don't do anything reckless, for Charlie's sake."

He shot me my very favorite half smile and for once in my life, I had won.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was even more fun to write than the first! I hope you guys like it! Please review though. I'm getting tons of page views, but no reviews. DON'T BE LAZY!!!**

"I'm going to be gone for a little bit, Dad," I whispered. It was barely comprehensible, but I know he had heard. Charlie had decent paternal instincts, more than I gave him credit for.

"Huh? Well, how long?" he muttered through his sandwich. I bit my lip. This was not going to be easy, but it was better than letting Edward leave me, anything was better than that.

"A few hours maybe. I- I just want to, um, check something at the Cullen's house. I'll be right back."

"You promise?" he added jokingly with enough hint of truth that he was forced to place his food gingerly down on his napkin. I didn't want to say anything for a while. Well, actually I wanted to run away, so that I might begin to deal with the prospect of never seeing my father's face again, but I couldn't. He deserved closure just as Edward thought I deserved in those few terrifying moments where he had almost left me. That's what I needed to think about, what this was all for.

"And Dad," I said, ignoring his request for validation, "I love you, a lot. And I just want you to know that whatever happens, well, it doesn't mean anything. You need to know that I'll always love you the same." He was getting suspicious, but I didn't care. It was better this way, when he had an idea of what was to come. It wasn't a fun idea, but he would have to come to terms with it. He shot me a confused expression.

"I love you too, Bella, but you sure this will only be a couple hours?" I just smiled. What else was there to do? I leaned over, so that we could share our very last hug. And then it finally hit me, this was our very last everything.

We said our very last friendly goodbyes, shot each other our very last playful smiles, and as I left the house, both excited and terrified, I shed my very last childish tear right in front of my father. He pretended not to notice. As I walked away, I realized that one tear would haunt him for a very long time to come, but now it was time for selfish things, my future, my life, my love.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I hope you guys will love this chapter as much as I did. I'm really trying to be one of those authors who doesn't just throw away characters and plots from the original, so remind me if I'm forgetting an important piece, but most importantly REVIEW. PS: Thanks soo much for reviewing and showing interest, JessXO. **

I awoke from a surprisingly pleasant dream- a dream that Edward and I would be together forever- only to realize in sheer bliss that this dream was practically true. I sighed happily, snuggling up against Edward's strong and active back muscles. I could still feel the chills radiating from under his thin T-shirt.

It was hard to say how exactly I managed to sleep on the back of a vampire speeding off into the night at speeds no human could truly visualize. Not to mention, the loud and obnoxious jokes and bursts of laughter present among the vampire clan at all times. To them, running took no more energy than standing.

Suddenly, I realized that there were quite a few questions worth asking. I didn't want to come off regretful or anything, but I did think I deserved to know where we were off to.

"Hey Edward?" I said drowsily, but with purpose.

"Yes love?" He answered quickly and dutifully.

"Don't mistake me for having cold feet or anything, but I was just wondering why exactly we're leaving Forks? I'm seriously fine with it. I'd rather be with you than anyone, anywhere in the world, but where are we going and why?" I heard a sharp and unnecessary sigh. I definitely had asked the right question, the one he was dreading to tell me. I noticed the rest of the Cullens had gone deathly silent.

"We are goingto be staying with Tanya's clan and we are _leaving _because, well, Victoria is back. We've been in contact with her indirectly and she's angry. I thought that if I left you here, she would stalk me and not you."

I shuttered at the mere thought of it.

"But that doesn't seem the case anyway. She wants to… she wants to avenge her mate's death by… well, killing my mate. Mate for mate. It's a sick game. But we have to play along and keep moving." I could feel the cringe through his words.

"Oh." Well, at least it wasn't him. I could deal with this, sort of.

"Don't worry about any of it though. Victoria is under control and Tanya and her clan are under strict orders to stay cordial and at least six feet away from you at all times." Edward replied, hoping to ease the strain in my face.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice added.

"Yeah, _I'm_ alright. But she definitely won't hurt Edward, right? If I died, well, life would go on, but I couldn't imagine life without him, even if I'm not a part of it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," she said giving the slightest wink to her own mate, Jasper.

"Your logic is completely beyond me, Bella. Please don't do this. Is there anyway I can make you understand how important your life is to me?" Edward interjected.

I just smiled. It was useless. Our relationship was completely uneven. I was me and, well, he was Edward, perfection itself. There was no way I was ever truly going to deserve him, vampire or not. Then it hit me, my argument.

"You could save my life, you could change me and then we would both be immortal, beautiful, and most importantly together forever." I smiled. I knew it was useless, but it was nice to throw out the idea every once in a while. I knew it was going to happen…. and so did Alice.

I shot Alice a look that explained it all.

She simply nodded, and slowly, but surely her lips widened into a grin.

_WHEN? _I mouthed.

"Patience, Bella. Wouldn't want to ruin the happy ending, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The story is unfolding more and more by the minute! Sorry Team Edward ppl! You'll see it's all necessary though. So I hope you guys and enjoy and if you do REVIEW.... and if you don't REVIEW lol. Hope you like it :)**

~JACOB~

I had to admit this was getting really stupid. I had been pacing back and forth Charlie's house wordlessly for the past two hours. Charlie didn't mind though. He liked the company. He was so deeply upset, he didn't know what to do with himself.

The past week had caused me so much pain that my heart felt like it was on the verge of an explosion as well. Those first three days were horrible, waiting for her return, hoping, wishing. But it was nothing compared to the last four in which I transformed into my true being, a werewolf. I shuttered at the grotesque and monstrous term. But it was in my transformation that I realized Bella's running off had much more meaning than being an emotional teenaged girl. No, she was running off with that _Cullen _kid. That bloodsucker was going to take my Bella away! Could she possibly find a more idiotic way to live her life? She chose to be in love with the single most dangerous creature on Earth. It was so typical of Bella.

I just couldn't figure out why they would take her away from her life, her human ties. If he truly loved her, he would let her stay. I would never bring her into something like that. I would leave her, as much as it would hurt me I would. That was the difference between Edward and I. I loved her enough that I wanted her to be happy. If I was going to endanger her life by being a part of it, I would stay away. I would do what it takes.

It was against our sick treaty to hurt the Cullens or protect her on their turf, but I would do what was necessary. Besides, if they were going to make her one of them, _bad thought, bad thought, Jacob._ But if they were, the treaty was off. But where would that put Bella? Did I really have it in me to destroy her even when I love her?

I had already informed the pack of the situation. They were going to know anyway. Our brotherly telepathy had no off switch. None of them understood why I cared so much. They couldn't understand how I could want to have anything to do with anything Cullen-related. I really couldn't either, but me and Bella, we went back. I could remember having a crush on her since the beginning of time. I don't remember a moment where I didn't love her in some form or another, but the love was strengthening with my physical strength, or so I believed. I wondered if she was the one. Had I imprinted on her? Is this how it feels? Great, I imprint on the girl I love and then she runs off with a vampire.

Just my luck.

But I knew I had to take action and quick. So without further ado, I ran, ignoring Charlie's requests to stay back. To hell with that. I was going to save his daughter's life.

**A/N: Just making sure you press the review button :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter was great to write. I love the creativity it brings out in me. The plot is unfolding, huh? Hope you like... and even if you don't, REVIEW! Lots of love and thanx to JessXO and AlexRozaBelikov for REVIEWING and showing interest. :)**

Edward's lips crushed to my own with such intensity that I had reason to worry. I felt the tenderness and desire of course, but I also felt a deep passion that only could be found when he was worried. Well, I suppose this was bad, very bad actually. He pulled away, once again way too soon for my sanity.

"I have to go and talk to my… family," he said sheepishly. But it was true. We did indeed have a bit of a situation.

Soon after we reached Tanya's clan, we discovered that Victoria was directly on our trail and we would need an alternate route. It was time to think, but I wasn't truly able to contribute to the conversation, seeing as most of it was occurring in their minds and through quick undetectable whispers. So I sat there silently, feeling as lame and weak as ever.

After a few moments of this, Carlisle led me aside, telling me that there was something important that he needed to confide in me, and only me. This couldn't be great news.

"Bella, we've decided to tell you of the reason to which we are forced to leave. Your friend, Jacob Black, I believe, is not the same, um, _person _that he once was," he said this with such disgust that I took a reflexive step back. "It seems as if he has transformed into the true identity of his people. This may shock you, you may not believe me, but you friend is a shape shifter."

"A what?" I asked.

"Most commonly known as a werewolf. Victoria had picked up on the boy's _distinguished_ scent and apparently he's been following us, staying near, but making no attempt to _save_ you so far. It's almost as if he's trying to insure your safety just for the moment. The irony is he's doing just the opposite. She knows he's following us, so she simply follows him. He's endangering us all. Bella, thanks to your friend, it will be increasingly difficult to stay away from Victoria."

"S-so what do you want me to do about it?" How was I possibly staying so calm? Was I really this accustomed to the supernatural that I could learn my friend was a werewolf one moment and function clearly the next? Was there any sanity in this world? What other mythical creatures existed? What about the tooth fairy? Was that real too?

"I want you to confront him, tell him to leave. Be sure to explain to him that his presence does nothing but put you in grave danger. You know, there is a sadistic vampire out to _kill_ you, Bella. Although Edward wishes for you not to feel concerned, you must see that we are most definitely in a state of emergency," he replied.

"So what if I can't find him. What if he won't listen to me, Carlisle. He's just so stubborn sometimes!" I added.

"Then we will be forced to kill the fowl beast," he replied. When he spoke of Jacob, it sounded like he was utterly repulsed. I just didn't get it. Sure, he was a werewolf, but the Cullens were vampires. Wasn't that worse? Why would they want to _kill_ someone so important to me? Jacob was certainly one of my best friends. I always thought of him as sort of a breathe of fresh air! No, the Cullens couldn't kill him…. unless they felt it was completely necessary…. Unless they found him more dangerous and sickening than even their own kind.

"What if I told you that you can't do that? "I tried.

"It's not your decision to make, Bella. In joining us you are completely under our protection, which means you are not to spend any time with that disgusting _dog_ than completely necessary. Now I suggest if you care anything for your friend's life, you find him and tell him to steer clear. But do not worry, Bella. You've chosen the better kind," he smiled. For the first time ever I was truly sickened by the vampire clan. How could they discriminate like this?

But I knew what I had to do if I wanted Jacob to live so I simply replied, "Alright, then send him to me… or send me to him. Do whatever it takes. Jacob deserves to live."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had a bit of reader's block and a lot of homework. This chapter was really fun to write, as always. Once again I plead for you to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Hope you like :).**

Jake was stubborn, but it was time for reality.

"Jacob, if you don't leave, they'll hurt you!" He just glared sarcastically back at me as if the very thought of this was ridiculous.

"I'm serious! They're stronger than you might think… and they're just _so_ fast! I don't approve of it, but-but they might _kill_ you!" I begged.

"Bella, do you know what we were made to do? We were made to kill vampires, to protect our people. If anything, they should be scared of us!"

"I don't want to be part of this- this eternal battle. Especially when one side is the man I love and the other is my best friend," I protested.

"You could love _me_ Bella," Jacob replied so simply that I thought I might implode.

"Do you think it's that easy? That I could love you just like that? Edward is my soul mate!" I shouted.

"Edward should have died twenty years ago! _I _love you, Bella. I'm sick of pretending that it's not true for the sake of you feelings. Well, now it's for the sake of saving your life, we were meant to be together."

"How can you say that so easily? You have no idea what I'm feeling and when!"

"No Bella, _you_ have no idea what _you're _feeling. It's infatuation, not love."

"Sure," I said with a certain amount of venom, "but how do you know?

"I know because I think I've imprinted on you," he replied with a hint of regret.

"Imprinted?" I said, genuinely confused now.

"It means I could never love another. I'm stuck with loving you, the one who's run off with the vampire. _We_ are soul mates. Edward should not even be here. He's a freak of nature, an outcast, a hazard."

"Oh, is that right, _dog_?" Edward added cleverly. How in the hell had he gotten here? Had he been listening the entire time? My cheeks burned deep red from the embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said, "He's a great public speaker, but I _know_ you don't believe a word.

"Unless you in fact do, in which case we'll talk," he whispered. He truly felt this way, but I knew he didn't have the pride to say it aloud. I shivered from the prospect of this statement nonetheless.

"Let her speak for herself! She knows we're soul mates. She's in total denial of it because of _you_, because you and your bloodsucker family were made to be_ appealing_."

"You have not imprinted on her, Jacob. You might want to have, that might have been convenient, but I know first hand that this has not in fact occurred."

"Why can't you just think for yourself every once and while instead of taking the words out of my head," said Jacob.

"See Bella? He's a fraud," Edward added with dignity.

"Jake? Can you please leave? We don't want you here, all of us, and that includes me. I don't want you to get hurt. You over estimate yourself," I pleaded.

"Sure, fine, go off yourself. But the moment he hurts you, or worse, the moment he _changes_ you. I'll be here and the war will begin. I love you now, Bella. But I could _never_ love one of them. Remember that," and then he was gone, out of my life, forever?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. I know, I know, big delay. That's OK though because I'm back and I certainly didn't forget about you guys. Hope you like it and as I always say: REVIEW!**

~JACOB~

As I ran back into the night, I couldn't stop myself from realizing that I was single handedly killing her. I mean Edward, well, he had his own problems, but he couldn't help it. _I_ could drag her back to where she was supposed to live, among her peers, worrying about the party scene rather than what an evil and psychotic vampire's next move might be. I had the power to make Bella normal, and yet I was letting her run off… because I was selfish, because I didn't want her to hate me. I'd rather have her remembering me as her best friend than hating me because I saved her life, or her human life anyway. I was an idiot, a selfish idiot.

The forest was growing colder and more isolated with each stride, but I refused to pay any attention to that. I had greater things to worry about.

It was then it began to smell. The dreaded scent of the Cullen family, but ten times worse and ten times more rotten, was stalking around somewhere in the shadows. I knew I was in the presence of a vampire, and not only a vampire, but an active, killing vampire.

"Why'd you leave Juliet, Mr. Romeo? That's not how the story works!" I saw the flash of dazzling red hair making its move around my body, invading my turf, and even my being. I had never felt more invaded.

"You're a silent little creature, aren't you? That's OK. We're going to be _fabulous_ friends, I just know it. All I need you to do is… do away with the issue," she slivered her way up behind me, putting a freezing, disgusting arm over my shoulder.

"Do away with…. What are you talking about?" I asked. I was utterly repulsed, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious. What was the problem? We both wanted the Cullens dead, right?

"The Cullens, silly. If you get rid of them, I'll return your perfect little angel back to you," she replied.

"What are you talking about? You have Bella? Where is she? I thought you wanted to off the _Cullens, _not her! She's just a human, you could go kill anyone else, not Bella!" I protested.

"I don't have Bella…. yet," she smirked, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to just let that little idiot live. My plan was to kill her, it was only fair after what _her_ mate did to… never mind. The point is I'm willing to show her a little compassion, per say, if you're willing to slaughter her little _friends_."

"The Cullens are pretty clever. You're probably never going to get to them, especially before the one who you want dead is one of _them_ and just as indestructible," I said with great regret. It nearly burned my lips to speak highly of the Cullens and reasonably about Bella's future in the same sentence.

"Silly Jacob. That's why I've got you. I need _you_ to make sure they're all dead before any of that ridiculous stuff happens, or Bella…. Well I'll have to spend some good quality time with that _special_ girl," she grinned widely and in a flash was gone, leaving me with a hell of a lot to think about.


End file.
